A Bruxa e o Vampiro
by Delamary
Summary: Essa historia e escrita por mim, alguns personagens são meus, mas todo o restante e da Stephenie Meyer. Pode haver conteúdo adulto, mas não muito gráfico, pode também haver uso de linguagem baixa.
1. Prólogo

**|FIC| A Bruxa e o Vampiro**

**Autora:** Akssa Delamary (pode chamar de mary, ei, psiu, que eu atendo)

**Shipper:** Essencialmente Bella e Edward, mas pode ocorrer dos outros personagens também.

**Gênero:** Sobrenatural/Romance/Lemons

**Censura:** M

**Personagens:**

**Bella:** Uma adolescente que aos 15 anos ouviu o chamado da Deusa-Mãe, e está a caminho de se tornar uma Sacerdotisa da Deusa.

**Edward:** Um vampiro centenário que vaga pelo mundo a procura e algo que possa dar sentido a sua existência como os outros membros de seu Clã.

**Alice:** Irmã de Edward que e meio bruxa, meio vampira e tem o poder de prever o futuro, casada com Jasper desde que foi salva por ele em uma das fogueiras da sainte inquisition.

**Jasper:** Não somente marido de Alice, mas também seu consorte, possui o poder de ler e influenciar as emoções tanto dos humanos como de vampiros.

**Emmet:** Também membro do clã Cullen, forte rápido, um ótimo vampiro-guereiro que trocou uma eternidade de servidão por um amor verdadeiro.

**Rosalie: **Somente vampira, mulher de Emmet, possui uma beleza de causar inveja a qualquer mortal ou imortal.

**Esme:** Matriarca do Clã Cullen, possui uma compaixão e um instinto materno enorme, ela também é uma vampira-bruxa.

**Carlisle:** O patriarca do Clã Cullen, como sua Esposa Esme possui uma enorme compaixão, ele e um grande sábio.

**Samantha:** Mestra de bella, e Dona da Loja de Poções.

**Obs:** Demais personagens serão incluídos ao decorrer da historia.

**Sinopse:**

Se você pretende ler o que vou contar, esqueça de tudo que já ouviu falar sobre bruxas. Nos não somos seres malignos que vão te transformar em sapo, na verdade para nos bruxas, não existe essa besteira toda de bem e mal, mas que toda ação, possui uma reação, essa e a lei da mãe natureza.

Uma bruxa e guiada pela Deusa e não recebe seus poderes de graça, temos que estudar bastante para conseguirmos, o que e nosso, não por direito, mas por esforço. Toda mulher tem uma bruxa adormecida dentro de si, seja ela humana ou vampira.

Agora se vocês aceitaram a verdade, de quem eu sou, e como eu sou, vou lhes contar a minha história.


	2. Capitulo 1

**|Capitulo 1|**

Nunca fui uma criança normal sabia que quando a noite cai o véu que separava o mundo real do outromundo se tornava uma fina película que separava os mundos. Por não compreender essa intuição sentia medo da noite, quando ouvia contos de terror praticamente não conseguia dormir durante a noite, vampiros e bruxas, assombravam meus sonhos.  
Mas sempre fui muito curiosa para o bem da minha própria sanidade, com o passar do tempo, procurei descobrir a origem dos meus medos, de acordo com o que fui pesquisando, lendo tudo que falava sobre bruxas, acabei fascinada pelas verdadeiras historias daquelas mulheres e passei a odiar o estereotipo Holliwodiano.  
Minha família era católica, mas não tão conservadora, mesmo assim não era fácil, eles tinham medo que eu fosse influenciada pó Satã e desviasse do caminho "correto".  
Foi então que tudo aconteceu, eu já havia lido muita coisa sobre bruxaria, Wicca, Kabala, Bruxaria Italiana, entre outras, algumas diziam que quem desejasse seguir o caminho da Deusa, deveria passar por um ritual, poderia encontrar um _covém*_, e se tornar um membro iniciado por uma sacerdotisa, ou ainda buscar ao ensinamentos da Deusa em uma jornada solitária, apenas com um mestre. Outros diziam que deveriam sentir o chamado dela. E foi assim através do chamado da Deusa que eu me iniciei.  
**Covém*:** Grupo de bruxas e bruxos que são liderados por uma sacerdotisa.

Estava meditando em meu quarto quando senti uma forte presença que sussurrou para mim:  
"Venha até mim filha, o momento de seguir o meu caminho chegou".  
O normal, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, seria eu ter sentido medo e saindo correndo buscando um psiquiatra, mas uma brisa suave entrou pela minha janela, envolveu meu corpo me dando uma incrível sensação de paz e segurança, me dando aquela sensação de que estava de volta ao meu lar, O colo da Deusa.  
Então ela sussurrou novamente:  
"Lance o meu circulo criança".  
Eu já havia lançado círculos antes, mas uma sensação de medo insegurança tomou conta, medo de decepcionar a Deusa.  
"Faça o que seu coração lhe diz"  
Então eu fiz, mentalizei o poder da Deusa saindo dos meus dedos e fiz um circulo ao meu redor no chão, endireitei minha postura e procurei o leste do circulo e pronunciei.  
Ar, o primeiro elemento, eu te chamo a mim, quero que você me preencha com sua suavidade e leveza.

Como se fôssemos velhos amigos ele me respondeu, o ar ao meu redor se agitou levantando os meus cabelos, me senti tão segura e querida.  
Me virei a sul para chamar o segundo elemento o fogo.  
Fogo venha ate mim, e aqueça meu coração, com o seu poder faça como que eu seja como a Phoenix, que esse corpo se torne cinzas e renasça uma nova criatura.  
Senti o ar a meu redor se aquecendo, entrando pelo meu corpo e queimando cada célula do meu corpo.  
Virei a leste chamando então o terceiro elemento a água.  
Água venha ate mim, você e pura e limpa, purifique o meu espírito para que eu seja digna de ser chamada de filha pela Deusa. Ela veio ate mim, e meu olfato foi agraciado com o cheiro de maresia.  
Me virei a norte e chamei a terra proclamando.  
Terra você que é o elemento da vida, possui o dom da ressurreição, faça com que agora eu nasça como uma dos teus. senti como se meus pés estivessem enfiados dentro de um tapete de grama nova, e o cheiro de terra molhada veio a mim.  
Agora chamo o quinto elemento Espírito, olhando para cima, para o céu, desenho um pentagrama no ar e digo.  
Mãe peço que mande a mim a centelha do teu espírito e que ele me encha de força e nunca me deixe desviar do teu caminho.  
Então ele veio forte, senti todos os outros elementos dançando ao meu redor, quando a voz da Deusa disse:  
"Isabella, quero que você seja uma das minhas sacerdotisas, você tem o livre arbítrio para decidir se aceita ou não essa missão, sua iniciação será agora mesmo, e irá encontrar sua mestra ao acaso, mas so recebera o seu poder por direito quando chegar a idade adulta neste mundo, então terá outro nome, seu nome de poder"  
Dito isso ela me saudou com um Merry meet, merry meet party e merry meet again*.  
Antes de fechar o circulo eu fiz uma prece a Deusa, dizendo que eu aceitava sua missão e todos os obstáculos que com ela viriam, agradeci a cada um dos elementos fechando o circulo.  
Então me dei conta que o meu mundo ja não era mais o mesmo.

**|Fim do Capitulo|**


End file.
